Häh?
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Der Titel stammt aus der 'geistreichen' Konversation zwischen Hermine und Neville. In dieser OneShot ist eben alles etwas anders.


**Häh?**

_Ja, das ist der Titel der Geschichte (wir verdanken ihn Hermines geistreicher Konversation mit Neville). Es ist eine One-Shot (und das ist auch besser so!) __Achso - das ist die letzte Warnung - nicht lesen, sonst selbst Schuld! ;)_

* * *

An den von mir verwendeten Personen und Handlungsorten des Harry Potter Universums besitze ich keinerlei Rechte.

Die Geschichte selbst ist jedoch mein Eigentum und darf ohne meine Zustimmung weder verwendet, kopiert, noch übersetzt werden!

Aus gegebenem Anlass weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung eine Straftat darstellt!

* * *

Ron lockte mit seidenweicher Stimme das Wesen hinter dem Schrank hervor. Als es vorsichtig um die Ecke lugte, griff er beherzt danach und begann den Achtbeiner liebevoll zu knuddeln. Doch abermals entkam die Spinne ihm, weil die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet wurde und Hermine in den Jungenschlafsaal stürmte. In der Hand hielt sie eine Leine, an der ein winzig kleines Halsband befestigt war.

"Wo ist dieser verfluchte Hauself? Ich hätte ihm nie erlauben dürfen, sich außerhalb meiner Sichtweite aufzuhalten. Das hab ich nun von meiner Großzügigkeit." Verwünschungen ausstoßend verschwand sie wieder nach draußen.

Auf dem Flur kam ihr Neville entgegen. Selbstsicher sah er ihr in die Augen, als er sagte: "Guten Morgen Hermine. Weißt du schon, dass deine Gesichtszüge mit einer exakten Genauigkeit von 37 Prozent von der allgemeingültigen Vorstellung der überwiegenden Zahl der Gesamtbevölkerung unseres Planeten, im Hinblick auf die objektive Attraktivität eines humanoiden Lebewesens, abweicht?"

"Häh?" ließ sich Hermine vernehmen und wuselte an ihm vorbei, um sich an Harry zu wenden, der gerade damit beschäftigt war einen Brief an die Dursleys zu schreiben, um ihnen für ihre Fürsorge und Selbstlosigkeit zu danken, die sie ihm immer wieder zuteil werden ließen wenn er bei ihnen wohnen durfte. Hermine hielt es für etwas übertrieben, dass er so einen Brief einmal pro Woche schrieb, doch Harry versicherte ihr immer wieder, dass er ohne die Liebe dieser Menschen ein Niemand sei.

Als Harry später auf dem Weg in die Eulerei war, um seinen Brief - zusammen mit dem Süßigkeitenpäckchen für sein großes Vorbild Dudley - abzuschicken, traf er dort auf Draco Malfoy. Der Slytherin weinte herzerweichend, weil seine Freundin gerade mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte und Draco fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte oder daran, dass sie Goyle ihm vorgezogen hatte, weil der nun einmal viel besser aussah.

Harry hatte keine Zeit für tröstende Worte und rief daher Snape, der wie immer ein offenes Ohr und ein großes Herz für den Liebeskummer seiner Schüler hatte. Snape braute Draco einen Kamillentee und erzählte ihm dann von seinen eigenen, zahllosen durchweinten Nächten, in denen sein Herz gebrochen worden war.

Doch der junge Schüler hörte ihn schon nicht mehr, denn inzwischen war er eingeschlafen. Snape deckte ihn liebevoll zu und erschrak als er sich umdrehte, denn der Direktor stand plötzlich im Raum und hatte wohl das vorangegangene Gespräch belauscht.

Boshaft lächelte er jetzt den Zaubertranklehrer an und sagte gehässig: "Du hättest ihm ruhig auch erzählen können, dass _ich_ es in den meisten Fällen war, der dir die Frauen ausgespannt hat."

"Du bist so böse und gemein", sagte Snape und verließ den Raum, bevor es wieder zu einer handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzung kommen konnte.

Dumbledore wusste, dass er wieder einmal gesiegt hatte. Er verließ die Eulerei und sprang die Stufen übermütig hinab. Dann blieb er stehen, als er Stimmen hörte und versteckte sich schnell in einer dunklen Nische.

"Ach, war doch nur 'ne Katze", hörte er die Stimme von Filch.

"Ich hab's nicht absichtlich getan", erklang dann noch Minerva McGonagall.

"Ich kauf mir einfach 'ne neue", versicherte der Hausmeister jovial.

"Naja, Sie sollen trotzdem wissen, dass ich sie nicht absichtlich runtergeschubst habe, aber der Dachfirst ist selbst für zwei Katzen zu schmal."

"Ja, da muss schon mal einer das Nachsehen haben", pflichtete Filch ihr bei.

Als die beiden um die Ecke verschwunden waren rieb sich Dumbledore die Hände und lachte diebisch. Niemand ahnte, dass sein Phönix Fawkes das Tier des Hausmeisters im letzten Moment aufgefangen hatte. Er würde es erst gegen eine hohe Lösegeldsumme wieder herausgeben. Völlig in den Gedanken des kommenden Reichtums verstrickt, stieß er mit Hagrid zusammen.

"Aua", ließ der Wildhüter sich vernehmen, "jetzt kriege ich bestimmt 'nen blauen Fleck, Professor." Er rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den linken Arm.

"Hagrid, was machen Sie hier im Schloss? Haben Sie nicht Aufsicht über die Schüler, die im Verbotenen Wald ihre Strafe abarbeiten müssen?"

"Doch schon..." gab der Halbriese zögerlich zu. Dann schüttelte er sich sichtlich und sagte: "Aber da ist es so gruselig und deshalb habe ich die Strafarbeit in die Große Halle verlegt, die Schüler müssen dort die Spiegel putzen."

Der Direktor zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Aber in der Großen Halle gibt es überhaupt keine Spiegel, Hagrid."

Der Halbriese lachte erleichtert. "Ach - na, da bin ich aber froh - ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum die kleinen Racker so schnell mit ihrer Aufgabe fertig waren." Damit ließ er den Direktor stehen und ging gut gelaunt in die Bibliothek, in der er meist seine Freizeit verbrachte, um sich auf sein Fernstudium als Tierpräparator vorzubereiten.

Er liebte Tiere über alles, doch in lebendigem Zustand waren sie ihm einfach zu gefährlich, daher hatte er sich auf dieses Hobby verlegt und wollte nun seine Kenntnisse unbedingt erweitern, da er inzwischen eine Menge Abnehmer für seine Arbeiten fand.

Einer seiner Kunden war zum Beispiel Remus Lupin. Jeden Monat erwarb er ein neues Tier, als könne er gar nicht genug davon bekommen. Nur bei ausgestopften Wölfen reagierte er merkwürdigerweise äußerst empfindlich.

Hagrid störte es auch nicht sonderlich, dass er die bestellte Ware immer genau an Vollmond auf einem Hügel mitten im Wald abstellen sollte. Schließlich hatte Lupin bisher anscheinend noch immer seine Bestellung abgeholt - jedenfalls war am nächsten Morgen von den präparierten Tieren keine Spur mehr zu sehen gewesen.

Hagrid verließ die Bibliothek schließlich, um sich auf den Weg zu seiner Hütte zu machen, als er eine Putzfrau sah. Er blieb überrascht stehen. Wieso stand da eine Putzfrau? In Hogwarts wurde nicht geputzt. Dies war schließlich ein Schloss - hier war es staubig, schmutzig und es zog durch die eisigen Gänge, dass er sich manchmal wünschte einen Drachen zum Haustier zu haben, um sich wenigstens die Hände ab und an an einem Feuerchen wärmen zu können. Natürlich meinte er das nicht ernst - wäre schließlich viel zu gefährlich. Doch was trieb diese Frau da nun eigentlich?

Als sie sich endlich zu ihm herumdrehte, erkannte er Madam Hooch. Sie wedelte mit einem Besen über den Steinboden und wirbelte die dicke Staubschicht auf, so dass eine Ritterrüstung in der Ecke sich angewidert das Visier vor die nichtexistierenden Augen schob.

"Alles klar Ma'am?" fragte Hagrid in bestem Baritonton. Sie wirbelte zu ihm herum und blitzte ihn aus ihren katzengleichen Augen an.

"Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich immer wieder den Schlüssel zur Besenkammer bekomme. Wieso bin ich hier als einzige für die Reinigung des Schlosses verantwortlich? Was ist eigentlich mit diesem Filch? Ist der nicht Hausmeister? Und gibt es keine Elfen, die hier die Hausarbeit erledigen können? Warum ausgerechnet ich?"

Hagrid sah sie schulterzuckend an. "Ich weiß nicht - ich hab keinen Dreck gemacht", verteidigte er sich dann schnell.

"Nein, vielleicht nicht, aber diese Sprout - schreckliche Person - die lungert immer in den Gewächshäusern rum und kommt dann mit ihren erdigen Schuhen hier rein und verteilt den ganzen Dreck bis in die obersten Etagen. Dabei weiß sie ganz genau welche Mühe es mich kostet dort sauberzumachen. Ich habe nun mal extreme Höhenangst - aber niemand nimmt Rücksicht - niemand."

Immer noch schimpfend wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Beschäftigung zu und schwang einen Nimbus 2006 über den Boden, während Hagrid das Schloss verließ um noch rechtzeitig am heutigen Todessertreffen teilnehmen zu können. Immerhin hatte der Lord ihm versprochen, dass er heute das neue Erkennungstattoo für die zukünftigen Mitglieder aussuchen durfte. Hagrid hatte auch schon eine Idee. Ihm schwebte eine Schlange vor, die einen Totenkopf verschluckt hatte. Natürlich würde man den Totenkopf nicht erkennen können, aber es wäre sicher ein lustiges Spiel die anderen raten zu lassen was in der fetten Schlange eigentlich drinsteckte.

Beschwingt lief er also über die Schlosswiesen und verließ die Geschichte, ähnlich wie die Autorin, die beherzt zum Harry Potter Buch greift um ein wenig zu schmökern, weil sie das Gefühl nicht los wird, irgendetwas in dieser Geschichte verwechselt zu haben.

**Ende**


End file.
